Bern Unit Wiki
''Welcome to the Bern Unit Wiki Bern Unit is a character that I created and play in the video game DC Universe Online. What I have taken to doing is, in addition to playing the game, I have also gone on to write stories about the character and create a bit of a world in the DC Comics universe that he exists in. Along with other players and characters that I create as a supporting cast, Bern takes on the crime within the streets of Gotham, Metropolis and the worlds beyond. What I draw on in my story telling of Bern is work from my own professional life and experiences I have had with others around my personal life. What I try to do with each character I add or experience I create for Bern is to make him and the others relatable and his expressions/reactions genuine. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire Like others around him, Bern gained his abilities through contact with alien technology called Exobytes. These tiny little bug-like things held information and powers of the worlds known superheroes and transformed whoever they touched into super powered beings themselves. Life didn't always involve this for Bern. Prior to all of this Bern was Bernard Conners, a man with a challenges past. Bern was a man who lead a life of peace and quiet, taking comfort in the corner of his favorite coffee shop and reading a paper now and then. In addition to this Bern was a man who found employment as a construction worker, specializing in controlled blasts/demolitions of building. Bern liked his life, it was quiet, peaceful and most importantly, it was simple. In addition to this, Bern is a recovering alcoholic who has had his share of up and downs with the bottle and everything that comes along with that lifestyle. He has had difficult and at times toxic relationships, non-existent bridges with family, mountains of personal guilt and shame for his actions. Having this on his plate, Bern was also abused by his father growing up. This same father also abused his mother and his sister, eventually walking out on all of them. Bern has carried a lot of negative feelings about all of these items and after getting himself clean and sober in the last 2 years or so has begun to rebuild his own life and work towards finding where he fits in the world now. 'Developing A Thick Skin' One day while setting up for what started out like any controlled blast as he had done for the last several years something felt a little different. Bern thought it might have been my coffee just wasn't agreeing with him that morning or it seemed a little cloudy for 1pm in mid July. He had his crew take the equipment back to the safe point. Bern went into the blast site to check over the connections and spacing one more time. The next thing he remembered was that there was this low, bass-like swirling sound and then.....nothing. When he came to again he was looking up at the sky to see this large ship floating past and shooting these lasers and missiles at Metropolis. Bern's legs were pinned down by concrete and rock from the blast. He heard another explosion and saw this fire ball of rock falling towards him and landing on his chest. The flames seared and burned him, Bern screamed but could not see anyone and was unable to move. Life began flashing before his eyes and he thought "This is it". Bern didn't know where it came from or what it was but it showed up. This tiny little bug looking thing crawled towards him, looking for anything he could get a hold of to feel something Bern grabbed it. In that moment he felt the burning and pain decrease and life began to flow through his body again. Bern felt hot but not in a painful way, the flames were actually healing me. a surge of energy, strength and life flowed through him. Bern was able to move the large blocks and rocks off of himself with little effort. Upon inspection of himself he looked at his hands and arms, "what the hell?!?!, I'm red and what is this.....?" tapping his skin, "Rock?!?!" Panic began to set it and he was having trouble staying focused. "I need to get out of here". Bern began running and as he did, he began to feel light.....he was not on the ground, he was flying. "Holy crap....what is going on?" Flying in the opposite direction of the ship Bern headed for Gotham.... admittedly, not the wisest choice for someone looking to find some peace and quiet but it seemed like the lesser of the evils considering the large alien craft that is headed for Metropolis. Bern found myself on the top of an old parking garage and tried to calm myself. With the bat signal in the sky he figured Batman was out patrolling so there was a good chance of being left alone. Bern was up there for what felt like days coming to terms with this new state he was in. He began to see he could summon flames and fire from within himself, using his body to create blasts and flames. 'Finding a Purpose' ''' '' Over time Bern has come to terms with his appearance and abilities. In addition to this Bern has been able to accept his new position in this world as what others call a "Super Hero". Bern has, in addition to the aliens and demons that are coming into the world as he and other know it, has battled with his personal demons, feeling of guilt, shame, abandonment and fear. Having worked towards being able to accept many of the new aspects of his life now, Bern has taken his feelings and channeled them into combating the people and forces who seek to rule and control through fear and hate. Bern makes it his mission to put that same fear back into those people and be a protector of those who are not able to fight back for themselves. Bern, at times, looks at his powers and abilities as a curse as well as a blessing. Due to his appearance he feels unable to get close to others due to a fear of rejection. On top of that he struggles with allowing someone to get close to him due to fear of hurting them as his skin is often hot to the touch and lava flows through him. Bern makes it a point to hold back when in a fight or confronting a common street thug. He doesn't let out his full strength or power because he does not want to kill them. That being said, if he finds himself in a fight with someone not entirely human or can take it, Bern is a very tough and formidable opponent. ''Abilities/Strengths/Weaknesses'' ''Strengths:'' '' '' Increased Strength Levels Extreme Durability Due to Rock Skin No quit when it comes to a battle Control Over his Psychokinesis Can cloak himself with a black smoke like mist Can use his Powers to Heal himself Proficiency w/ blunt force objects In areas of low/no light, can see in Thermal/Heat Vision Flight ''Weaknesses:' Not a good strategist Low Self Esteem Insecure in social situations due to appearance Guarded at times with thoughts/emotions. Is a sucker for a pretty face Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Developing A Thick Skin